


the dilemma

by OrganizedWatermelon



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David Rose Deserves Nice Things, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Patrick Brewer is Gay, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Post-Episode: s04e11 The Rollout, Screenshots, Texting, Unconventional Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrganizedWatermelon/pseuds/OrganizedWatermelon
Summary: Screenshots of David and Patrick's text conversation after David gets poison oak on his face.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 16
Kudos: 85





	the dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> I watched "The Rollout" today and then did this project that ended up being much more of an undertaking than I planned, including doing a bit of research on which cell service providers they have in rural Canada. But it was fun and I might do more! Let's pretend Patrick wasn't texting and driving because logistics don't matter in Schitt's Creek.
> 
> Be safe, wear a mask, I love you.


End file.
